


My Dick Calls Bullshit (Bi Pride Day)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi Pride Day, Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, College Student Stiles, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, bi visibility day, he tries not to be but it's just his nature, stiles is an asshole, the fluff is a little angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are in their apartment getting ready for a Bi Pride party at the Queer Student Union when Derek drops a bomb: <i>He’s not bisexual.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dick Calls Bullshit (Bi Pride Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more dumb fluff for Bisexual Awareness Week

“Hey. Wait. Put on your pin before we go, Derek.” 

“Pin?” 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah?”

“I left it sitting on your phone.” 

“Didn’t see it.” 

“It was _on_ your phone. Like sitting _on top of_ your phone. Like you would have had to _move it_ to grab your phone.” 

“Before coffee.” 

“Yeah, ok, fair. I need to find somewhere better to put shit for you. Go get it. _Go_. We’re gonna be late.” 

Derek is frowning down at the pin in his hand when comes back into the room.

“What?” 

“Can’t wear this.” 

“Huh? Why? You worried about your spiffy new shirt? You’ve had way worse holes in your clothes than that.” 

“No … that’s not … _Gunshot holes_ is your argument?”

“Whatever. You know I’m right.” 

“ _I can’t wear this._ I’m not … I’m _not_.” 

“That sentence is missing a key word for it to make sense, dude.” 

“I’m not bi.” 

“Yeah, ok. I was super wrong. That sentence still doesn’t … I mean … _Seriously_ , dude. _My dick_ calls bullshit on that statement. You’re not bi. Yeah, ok.” He smirks before his brain catches up to his mouth. “Oh. Or … You mean you’re not bi you’re _gay_? Not actually into women anymore now?” 

“No.” He gulps, staring hard at the floor. “I’m not attracted to men.” 

“ … You’re not _attracted_ to _men_. You’re attracted to women. But not men. You’re _living with me_! Are you not attracted to … to _me_? … _Are you breaking up with me?_ Right now? _Like this?_ When we’re supposed to be on the way to the Queer Student Union party???” 

“No. Shit. No. _Not breaking up_. I just … _I’m not bi_. So no pin,” he says, slamming it down on the table. “Let’s go.” 

Stiles collapses onto the couch with his pulse racing and his thinking face on. Derek doesn’t have the words for this conversation, as usual. Would like to just skip it entirely. Forever. But Stiles never lets anything go. So Derek just gives him space to figure it out, like he always does. 

“You’re attracted to women.” Derek nods. “You’re _not_ attracted to men.” Derek nods again. “So you’re not bisexual. And you … ” Stiles scrubs at his face, working up to the important question. “Do you want to be with me?” he asks quietly. 

Derek sits down next to him and squeezes his hand. “Yes,” he says. “YES. Always. _Stiles_.” 

“You know I’m a man, right? Like, he/him pronouns and all that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you … have you been … _Fuck_ , Derek. Are you _ace_? ... No, wait ... um ... straight but biromantic, I guess? ... Have you been … just for me?! Did you not want … _Derek_ … Did I make you … Are you just … God, Derek, you’re having sex just _for me_? That’s … No, Derek. I don’t want that!” He looks horrified at the thought of Derek doing that for him. 

“No. No. Shhhh. No, Stiles. _No_.” 

“ … So, what?” Derek just shrugs. “I don’t … What else … I’m out of ideas, dude. Are you sure you can’t just explain it? I can give you more time? We can just talk about this later? After the party. Or … I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to go to the party. Or if you, um,  don’t want to talk about it … I guess.” 

“I don’t know how to … ” He sighs. “I’m not attracted to men. Not _other_ men. Not … who aren’t _you_. Ever.” 

Stiles is holding his breath, knowing how much Derek hates talking about this shit. Not that it’s Stiles’s favorite thing either. Emotions are not an easy thing for either of them. But for Derek it probably ranks below cutting off an arm. Ugh, but how could Stiles just let this go? Fuuuuuuuuuck. 

“I … love you. You _know_. I don’t say it. But you know, right? … I’m attracted to _you_. I _want you_. All the time. I can’t even look at your hands while we’re in a pack meeting because … _All the time,_ Stiles.” He takes a deep breath. “Nothing’s changed. … I’m just not bi. That’s not … It’s not the right word. For me. I don’t know if there’s a word for _this_. ... Does it really matter?” He sounds exhausted, like he’s used up a week’s worth of words all at once and now he needs a two-hour nap to recuperate. 

“Shit. Yes. Of course. _Of course._ I’m sorry, Derek. Of course it’s up to you. The word you choose. Or, yeah, you don’t have to give it a label. That’s up to you. _I am bi._ But _you_ can … you can just be Derek. You don’t owe anyone an explanation. … Not … um, not even me. But … you’ll tell me if ... You won’t _do things_ with me you don’t want to do, right? Don’t do that just for me. _Please_. I can’t … _I don’t want that._  I can't do that to you. So you have to _tell me_. Please, Derek. _Please?_ ” 

“Of course, Stiles. Yes.” Derek exhales hard, pulling Stiles against his chest and kissing him breathless. “There’s _nothing_ I don’t want to do with you. I promise.” 

They’re an hour and a half late for the party. And Stiles’s dick will never doubt Derek again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Visibility Day is September 23. [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrate_Bisexuality_Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrate_Bisexuality_Day%22)


End file.
